


The way that you are with me

by Redwinerose



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: David gets angsty, M/M, Making out in the back room, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwinerose/pseuds/Redwinerose
Summary: The morning after 6.07 Moira Rosé.David finds out about Patrick and Johnny’s heartwarming talk in 6.07.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154





	The way that you are with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction for this particular community. I’ve been itching to contribute having read so many wonderful stories here. Thank you to all the fabulous writers out there and those who so generously support them.
> 
> I like exploring the gaps between scenes and episodes, so I’m hoping to write more of this.

Johnny closed the motel door behind him and smiled as his wife opened the bathroom door and picked up a pot of face cream.

‘So I wanted to let you know sweetheart,’ Johnny said as he put his portfolio down on the table. ‘I had a conversation with Patrick while you and David were at the winery yesterday. An important conversation, you know, father to soon-to-be-son-in-law…’

‘Oh my god!’ David entered from the adjoining room, mouth agape.

‘I thought you’d gone to the store, David,’ Johnny’s eyebrows lifted. ‘Patrick’s car is gone.’

‘He went to open up…I wasn’t ready—’

‘John,’ Moira interrupted, ‘was that wise?’

‘Ew Dad.’ Alexis strode into the room and sat down at the table. She smirked at David. ‘Poor Patrick,’ she said with what sounded like no sympathy for Patrick and a huge amount of amusement at David’s expense.

‘My god, what did you do that for?’ David huffed. ‘Wh-why-why would you do that? Does he still want to get married? He’s having second thoughts isn’t he? You—SPOKE—to him! About my relationship, about US! Why?’ David spun on his feet.

‘Chill David.’ Alexis’s fingers fluttered on David’s arm and David recoiled.

‘So John,’ Moira turned to her husband. ‘What wisdom did you impart to our dear Pat?’

‘We’re not doing Pat,’ David hissed.

‘—rick. Patrick. Our bounteous years of wedded bliss might be a touch overwhelming for one who is about to plunge into a marriage with someone as capricious as our David.’

‘I’m-I’m...!’

‘Relax son,’ Johnny frowned. ‘We watched baseball, we had some pizza…and I took the opportunity to talk to Patrick about your relationship…my hopes and expectations…’

‘Oh my god!’

‘Dahh-d,’ Alexis leaned forward, spreading her fingers on the table. ‘You had the talk. That’s so sweet. You didn’t cry did you?’

‘No! No. It was very productive. It was a good talk,’ Johnny’s frown lifted into a smile.

David gasped and blinked slowly. An image flashed in his mind of Patrick curled up behind him last night in the tiny single bed, his whispers of missed you, wanted you, needed you breathed into the hairs at the back of his neck as they fell asleep. He hadn’t sensed that Patrick had wanted to run away after an uncomfortable tete-a-tete with his Dad. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

‘O-okayyy,’ David stuttered. ‘What exactly did you say?’

‘Well to tell the truth,’ Johnny rubbed his chin, ‘I wanted to tell Patrick that I hoped he would treat you with respect, which I already knew he would, and I wanted to say…but then…well, then he said it all first. Before I had a chance to say it, to say what I wanted to say, he said it all.’

‘Awwww,’ Alexis purred. Moira rubbed Johnny’s arm and smiled at her son.

‘He is…,’ Johnny paused, trying to find the words, ‘he is a good person. You are a lucky man, David.’

‘Hmm…,’ David bit his lip. ‘I know. He is. Patrick is a very generous person.’

‘David!’ Moira barked, startling the others, their eyes all widening. ‘Don’t take advantage or take for granted the good spirit that embodies that dear boy. He is generous of heart. Some days you may be too much for him, and you must understand that our good grapes need room to grow without us squeezing and smashing them to pieces!’ Her tone softened. ‘Be gentle David, he has a precious heart. ’

‘I’m not going to smash him! He’s not a Ming vase,’ David rolled his eyes.

‘Do you remember when you smashed that priceless vase in Elton John’s house, David?’ Alexis said. ‘You tried to hide the pieces behind a curtain but David Furnish caught you and made us leave. You wouldn’t stop whining about people who put expensive pieces within elbow reach the whole drive home. You were SO flustered.’

David was about to bite back a retort when Johnny said, ‘Ah yes Patrick also said he knows how to protect you from all the things that set you off…’

‘The-the…he said WHAT?!’

-+-+-+-+-

David had begun to calm down during the walk to his store, and nodded appreciatively to a customer as he held the door open for her. He stayed by the now closed door, watching as Patrick made his way around the counter with his arms lifting about to embrace David but then lowering them in hesitation as he looked at David’s face.

‘What’s up?’ Patrick tilted his head and put his hands on his hips.

‘So. I spoke to my Dad. He said you had a talk yesterday while you watched the baseball.’

‘Uh, yeah we did. It was nice. He was just looking out for you, David. It was a good talk. Wh-what’s the matter? Why do you look so…?’

‘So?’

‘I dunno. Perturbed.’

‘Perturbed? Interesting. Yes, I’m a little perturbed. Perhaps this is one of those things that can…set me off?’

Patrick chuckled and lowered his gaze to the white jeans with the strategically placed splotches of black that he loved so much. ‘I think these might be my favourite of all the pants that you own.’

‘Don’t think you can distract me, but thank you very much,’ David whispered.

‘Okay David,’ Patrick said, rubbing his hands up and down David’s arms. ‘I told your father that I would protect you from things that will upset you. I’ll look out for you and do all I can to make sure that no-one and nothing hurts you or frightens you or makes you mad. And that will be hard, because I can’t wrap you up in a blanket and nor should I want to stop you from experiencing the low points because they will make the high points that much sweeter. I just wanted him to know that I’ve got you. I will always look out for you. That’s all.’

‘You can’t just say things like that,’ David said, his voice thick with tears.

Patrick took one of David’s hands and started playing with his rings, twisting and stroking his fingers. ‘I just did. Sorry.’ He looked up then and smiled. ‘Not sorry.’

‘Do you want to…?’ David asked, looking at the curtain behind them.

Patrick made a noise in his throat and pulled David with him.

‘What if a customer comes in?’ David smirked.

‘We will stop, be professional and continue later.’

‘We could lock the door,’ David reached back but Patrick continued to pull him.

‘We’re not going to lock the door so we can make out, David,’ Patrick said in a low voice that made David shiver.

‘We’re going to make out?’

‘You know we are.’

‘What, are we fifteen?’ He couldn’t resist.

Patrick pulled back the curtain and pushed gently between David’s shoulder blades.

‘Promise me something,’ David said, as the curtain dropped behind them.

Patrick licked up the side of his throat, humming into David’s skin. He pushed David against the wall, his knee sliding between David’s legs.

‘The way this feels right now, is how it’s always gonna be,’ David murmured, then opened his eyes when he realised Patrick was looking at him.

‘Always,’ Patrick breathed, filing that one for later. He ran his hand up David’s leg and squeezed his crotch.

David gasped and licked his bottom lip, staring into Patrick’s eyes.

He watched Patrick’s gaze drop to his mouth and saw his eyes close as he leaned closer. Patrick sucked on his wet lip, drawing it in and David’s eyes fluttered closed. He moaned as Patrick’s tongue snaked into his mouth. His insides turned to liquid as Patrick flipped the button of his jeans, pulled down his fly and wrapped his fingers around his length, pulling and squeezing gently under David’s tight black briefs. David’s knees softened as Patrick wrapped his other arm around David’s back, drawing him tighter to his chest. Patrick hummed into his mouth. All David knew was the taste of Patrick, the smell of him, warm, sweet, musky, so Patrick. Patrick’s warm hand was melting his insides, heat was pooling in his groin. The tight, sharp delicious intensity grew as his cock pulsed and hardened impossibly in his lover’s hand.

David scratched his fingers in Patrick’s short hair, heard a deep rumble travel from Patrick’s throat to his tongue and squeezed closer. Too many clothes separated them. He started to pull at the buttons of Patrick’s shirt.

Patrick swore against his lips.

‘Yeah,’ David sighed.

‘No, David. David, we gotta…’

‘Wha—’ David blinked and started to complain as Patrick pulled back.

‘Customer,’ Patrick explained, adjusting himself and fastening the two buttons David had managed to release. He cleared his throat, flashed a naughty grin and went out to the shop floor.

‘Fuck,’ David whispered under his breath. ‘Goddamn it to hell.’ He squeezed his crotch and for a second contemplated jerking off, but then considered that the customer wouldn’t be long and Patrick could finish him off. Then he swore again as he heard two familiar voices. He fastened his pants and took a few deep breaths.

‘Are you okay David? You’re looking a bit flustered there,’ Stevie grinned as David pulled back the curtain.

David opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his sister.

‘We’re just here to ask you both to lunch, David,’ Alexis smirked, as David shook his head and feigned disinterest.

‘I don’t…’

‘We can do lunch,’ Patrick said quickly. David glared at him and Patrick shrugged.

‘Patrick, be a sweetie and make sure nothing sets him off, won’t you?’ Alexis reached out a finger to Patrick’s nose. ‘We’ll see you over there boys. Don’t be long.’ She followed Stevie out of the door, her eyes fluttering in an unsuccessful attempt to wink conspiratorially.

‘Can’t we…?’

‘If we don’t go over there now, they will know what we’re doing,’ Patrick reasoned, crossing his arms.

David looked to the ceiling and nodded, letting off a big sigh in the process.

‘So, Alexis was obviously there when you spoke to your Dad this morning,’ Patrick stated.

David brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his mouth. ‘Should we go to lunch with those vultures, or…we could pack up, sell this place and move to Elmdale?’

‘Not sure we can do that all in one day, David.’ Patrick pulled his fiancé’s fingers away from his face and kissed him quickly. ‘Let’s go and face them. Maybe we can distract them with wedding plans?’

‘Hmm. Tomorrow, we have our appointment with Ray to discuss the photographs,’ David grimaced and Patrick smiled.

‘Yeah I could do with their help to calm you from another thing that could set you off.’

‘OKAY!’ David marched out of the store, before Patrick could see his grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and a line in this fic shamelessly stolen from _Honesty_ by Noah Reid.


End file.
